Happiness is Never Real
by LynLin
Summary: Kagome's family is murdered. She joins Kouga's gang. They think she betrayed them and now she's all alone againuntil she meets a silver haired stranger and his brother... [InuKagSess]
1. Ready to Run

Lyn: Here's a new story for y'all. Hope you like and I won't update until I get around 10 reviews. At least around there somewhere...This story has a hella OOC Kagome FYI.

THIS IS A REWRITE OF THE ORIGINAL HAPPINESS IS NEVER REAL. I FOUND A LOTTA ERRORS AND REWROTE IT, OKAY? THERE ARE A FEW CHANGES BUT DON'T WORRY!! thanks! =)

Title: Happiness is never Real

Disclaimer: I am only doing this once and only once. I own nothing!! Only Rumiko Takahashi does and the end!!

Rating: R (just to be safe, I guess)

Author: Yours Truly, Lyn

Summary: Kagome's family was murdered, no one knows by who. She's only 13 so when this happens, Kagome feels as though she's struck by lightning. She gives up on happiness and gets into a gang where she's their most valuable member. With Kouga by her side, and a new family, Kagome feels as if nothing could go wrong. Its not the same happiness she had before but a substitution. She promised herself she would never feel that happiness again. No matter what. Until something happens and now she's on her own again. That is, until she meets a certain silver haired person and his brother....

Chapter 1

Ready to Run

* * *

Kagome sighed. School was a waste of time. What was there to learn that you actually needed in real life? Everyone was busy chattering happily and ignored the lone gothic-like girl.

Kagome smirked. She remembered when she used to be like them. Never again. She would never feel happy again.

flashback

A cheerful 13 year old girl was walking home, eager to finish her homework quickly and meet up with her friends. When she reached her house, she saw a bunch of police around her house.

"Um, excuse me? What happened here?" Kagome asked, scared of the answer.

"Little girl, why are you here?" A police officer asked.

"I live here," she answered matter-of-factly.

Instantly, his eyes softened.

"I'm sorry, little girl but your family has been killed. All of them, murdered."

Kagome just stood there, a vacant expression in her eyes.

_Murdered?_

That word stuck in her head until she just burst out in screams.

"Okaa-san! Grandpa! Souta!" she screamed, running into the house as fast as she could. This couldn't be true. Impossible. Her family. Not dead. No. Never dead. They would never leave her like this. Would they? No. They promised. Never leaving her side. Never ever going to do that. But that was then.

She turned stiff as son as she saw her mother's head inside a body bag. All bloody. Blood. A terrible memory came, creeping up to her,. It just suddenly happened. She now remembered. Her father. He looked just like this as well when he died...

Flashback[1]

"Stay back Kagome!" her father had shouted at her when a stranger came up to her, grinning evilly. He pushed in front of her and got slashed in his heart. A hole. Blood. Kagome stood back in fear. She was afraid. Afraid of what was happening. She didn't know what it was anyways, she was only 4. But something told her that it wasn't good. The guy who had done this to her father was about her size but had an adult face.

"You're next," he said hoarsely.

Her father had moved his arm and stabbed the guy with the knife that was his hand. The stranger had fallen to the ground as well.

" Kagome..." her father said, obviously struggling to keep the smile on his face.

"H-hai..."

"Promise me you'll stay strong. Protect your mother. She's very weak," with that and a sigh, his eyes closed. Kagome held his head to her body.

"....? Are you asleep?" she asked him politely. Being only four, she didn't understand death. That's when her mother came and covered Kagome's eyes, dragging her away from her father's corpse.

"Ssh. Kagome...ssh. He's just sleeping. Don't worry," she said, tears pouring out of her eyes. Kagome just stared at it, her mother's hand had slipped and Kagome was staring at the corpse.

* * *

The next day Kagome's mother just said that her father had died of a sickness. She convinced Kagome that nothing had happened the other day and had gotten doctors to mess with her mind, to make her forget everything.

Of course that was impossible but they had at least hidden away the memories. They were still there and hopefully would come back when Kagome was old enough to understand...

end flash

No! Not end flash! Only the end of the flash that's inside of this flashback. =)

This wasn't the time. She was old enough. She just didn't understand. Everything just came flooding back to her, the blood, the little stranger, her father, the hole in his heart, the lies, everything.

Kagome didn't cry. She didn't have the strength. She didn't have the heart. At least, not anymore. Her promise that she had made to her father, broken, her whole family, broken. There was nothing she could do.

No family...possibly meaning...a foster home?

end flashback

The real one. The real flashback over now. Long, huh?

She had been to several foster homes in the past but now, she would keep running away from them. She knew there was no one she could trust anymore. Nobody. The first home she had been to seemed pretty nice. That was, until they had started to abuse her. She had gotten several bruises from staying with this family. Her mind was emotionally broken.

Everything seemed wrong now.

_'I'll never be happy again. I promise you, I won't. Not if you're gone...' _she said in her mind. That was a promise she had vowed to keep.

That's when she met with Kouga. It was about a half a year after her family's death. She had gotten around to living alone, until Kouga came along. They were the best of friends you would ever find. Maybe even more than just friends.

He had invited her into his gang, "Cold Dark Death" was the name of their gang and she had accepted. She had a substitution of happiness for a while but she knew it would never be the real thing. She had vowed to never feel the real thing ever again.

Soon, Kagome was known everywhere. She had been their best member. Without her, they were nothing. All the other gangs were scared of her. Even the police! Whenever a crime was committed and they heard it had something to do with "Cold Dark Death", they backed off.

All that 'happiness' was until they had all thought she had betrayed them. This was the work of a former gang member that was part of theirs. Naraku.

He had left saying he wanted to go straight. They all bought that answer for he had been law abiding for a while. They had always done things like stealing but never anything big. They had stolen cars but had given them back after they had a little fun with it.

Always black or white. Anything else wasn't right, for those were the gang colors. One day Kagome came across him and he had given her a deal. There was this really beautiful car that she had wanted and he knew where to find one. She thanked him and later got caught.

Smiling bitterly in the classroom, Kagome could still hear Kouga's words, echoing in her head.

"YOU BITCH! YOU HAD THE NERVE TO EVEN COME BACK HERE! HOW DARE YOU BETRAY US! BETRAY _ME_! IF YOU EVER COME ANYWHERE NEAR US EVER AGAIN, I SWEAR, I'LL KILL YOU!" he growled fiercely.

With that, he pushed off the officers that had been holding him back from killing her already. He looked back one last time as she started to shout.

"I didn't betray you! I swear! Please believe me..."she whimpered. Kagome had been struggling to get free, to tell Kouga what had really happened. She never got the chance. One new police officer heard how tough this "Kagome" was and tried to show off his skills by arresting her. He did.

Kagome fell limp to the ground. After that, she had been shot with a dart that made her woozy and fall asleep. When she awoke, she was in a prison cell. There was a guard outside, a little pudgy but oh well, so she said, "Hey. Don't I at least get a phone call?"

He snorted.

"Shut up. I don't talk to little wannabe-slut-whore gang girls. Unless you would like to do a little something for me...?" he asked, sounding a little lustful.

Disgusted, she turned away and soon found herself in another foster home but ran away from it again. Snapping back to reality, she wiped her eyes. One more second and a tear could've slipped. That was all a year ago anyways. She had been with them 2 years and now she was alone again.

The teacher came in and said, "Konnichi wa minna san. Turn your books to page 124 and read it. We'll have a test on it tomorrow."

There was a sound of shuffling of books and then silence. The teacher had noticed Kagome. She wasn't participating.

"Higurashi. Why aren't you working?"

The class stared at her. Kagome never did her work and those who knew what was going to happen went back to reading. This is happened in almost every class. Those who didn't know and never saw, waited anxiously, wanting to see the big scene.

"Because. I don't want to. There. That answer anything?" Kagome said disobediently.

"That's it. Principal's office."

Kagome got up, this was a daily routine.

"Fine. Not like it'll make any difference."

She walked out of the room which was silent. After she closed the door, she decided to go take a little walk. Another cut slip added to her collection. She lived far away from her gang, they had seen to that. But she couldn't help wondering, what were they doing now, without her?

She took the street that led to where her gang hung out. She almost passed a coffee shop but stopped dead in her tracks.

Inside was one of the officers who had captured her. The new one. She almost growled but stopped herself. There was also the guard who had wanted her to...do something. Again, another almost growl. No point in risking to go to prison again.

She decided to walk past casually but she wasn't hard to spot. She was wearing all black, even with her pale skin. Anyone could've noticed her. Inside, the officer was talking about how he had captured Kagome, the most feared gang member and had broken the group "Cold Dark Death", the most powerful gang after Kagome had joined.

Finally, Kagome did let out a growl and they caught her.

"Hey! I-its her!"

"Kagome!"

Then came the chase. Kagome was ready for this. She was leaner and more well built then the pudgy officer an his little skinny newby.

* * *

A/N: Have fun? Next chapter coming out next week! Review! Hope you liked! Review! JA NE!! ByeBye Review! Bye

[1] Eh, a flashback in a flashback, who cares...LOL


	2. writers block

I am having writers block so just to let all you fans out there know, I am updating all my fics at the same day and time so when you see one of my fics updated, all of them are!

Ja matte ne for now! 

P.S Give me ideas and don't forget to read my new fic, "My Heart is crying," its supposed to be sad. At least, if you don't read it, check out the full summary and explanation inside! 


	3. Pain in the Ass

This chapter is dedicated to DemonWolfGirl because she helped me get off my writers block! She gave me great advice! IT WORKED!

PLEASE READ THE A/N OR GO TO MY PROFILE OR THE FIRST CHAPTER FOR INFO ON THESE FICS. MY FICS ARE NOW REWRITTEN AND EDITED AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE. THERE ARE SOME KEY CHANGES SO IF THE STORY GETS A LITTLE CONFUSING, MAYBE YOU COULD TRY AND RE-READ IT OR BRIEFLY SKIM THROUGH IT. Thanks.

PG-13

Disclaimer: I seriously think that I'd never ever in my life own InuYasha. How about you? Well... sometime in my life, I'll get rich (maybe) and then I'll buy InuYasha off of Rumiko Takahashi! MWAHAHA! LoL Just playin y'all. And yes, I got so damn bored that I wrote a disclaimer. -gasp- This totally goes against the law in my world! I'm going to be sent to jail! runs from cops You'll never catch me alive! HAHAHAHA! O.o ...I don't want you to catch me DEAD though...-sighs and gives herself up to the cops- DON'T WORRY MY FAITHFUL FANS AND REVIEWERS! I'll GET OUT SOON! (Just so ya know, I live in my own world. It's cool! I have my own language and everything! Come visit some time!)

PG-13

Kagome's family was murdered and no one knows by whom. She's only 13 when this happens so Kagome feels as though she's struck by lightning. She gives up on happiness and gets into a gang where she's their most valuable member. With Kouga by her side, and a new family, Kagome feels as if nothing could go wrong. It's not the same happiness she had before but a substitution. She promised herself she would never feel that happiness again. No matter what. Until something happens and now she's on her own again. That is, until she meets a certain silver haired person and his brother...

H a p p i n e s s I s N e v e r R e a l

**Chapter 2**

Pain in The Ass

----------

Using her hand to support herself as she leapt over the fence, Kagome looked behind her. Smirking, she slowed down a bit, knowing they would never catch up to her. This is one of those times when you would start to think about the tortoise and the hare story. The hare took a rest and then the tortoise beat him. Kagome wasn't the hare. She was better.

The pudgy officer struggled to keep up with the skinny one. They were going too slow and they knew it. Kagome would be long gone by the time they got there.

Seeing a dull yellow car that just happened to have the door open, Kagome immediately hopped in, seeing a way to escape even faster. Luckily, the keys were already in the hole so Kagome wouldn't have had to hotwire it-- not that she couldn't. It would just be a waste of time.

Kagome slammed the door shut, catching the attention of a young man on the front porch of the house the car was parked in front of. It seemed he was too busy flirting with some woman that he forgot about his car.

Kagome winked at him and drove off, leaving the blushing young man behind.

"COME BACK WITH MY CAR!" he shouted as he just realized what happened.

A few minutes later, the two cops showed up, out of breath and both holding coffee and doughnuts. You would think that it would be impossible for those two to run all this way without spilling a thing but the coffee had a lid on it and the doughnuts were in a tightly wrapped box.

"What happened here?" asked the skinny one.

"Ignore him. Did you see a young woman pass by here?" cut in the pudgy one.

"I'll answer both of your questions," answered the young man. The skinny officer smirked at the fatter one, as if saying 'Hah, MY question was right too.' The pudgy one just grimaced. "A young woman did pass by here but she stole my car!"

"This is bad," said the skinny one. "She was fast enough with only her legs but with a car...it'll be near impossible to get her now."

"You said it," agreed the fat one, chomping on a doughnut with a worried look.

----------

'_Hmm...I wonder what the old gang is doing,' _thought Kagome. She went back to her old thoughts, the ones she was thinking about before she saw the cops. She was so close, yet she knew if she even stepped foot on that street, they would be all over her within a few seconds.

Growling at the thought of being surrounded by ex-gang members, Kagome took another route-- one that led to the highway.

A few minutes later, Kagome slowed down, feeling a little tired. She reached the end of the highway and pulled over but it was a little too slow. How was she to know that a car was about the change lanes at the last second? The two cars collided and right in the exit too. Luckily, there weren't any cars around for miles but unfortunately for Kagome, the other car might have been demolished. The air bags puffed out and Kagome quickly opened the door to get out.

Walking over to the other car slowly, she realized the other car was damaged a lot more than hers was-- correction, some other guy's car. Feeling the slightest tinge of guilt, Kagome walked over to the driver's seat. Reluctantly, she opened the door.

Maybe the person in the car wasn't hurt, maybe he was just unconscious. If he was, she could make a run for it right now. She was right in front of the exit, nobody would know! When people came to see what had happened, she would be long gone. They would never know she was the driver. They would just pin the crash to whoever owned the car.

Kagome thought about this for a split second but no matter how cold and bitter she was, she was still caring. Nobody could ever get that out of her system.

To her horror, the man in the driver's seat was bleeding terribly. His leg was bent the other way and it just looked horrible. Amazingly, his hair was untouched. Beautiful, long, silvery-white hair fell into her arms as she tried to lift the man out of the car.

Praying that the man wouldn't wake up, Kagome set him down on the hard rocky floor. THAT woke him up. Prayers were never Kagome's strong point.

Golden amber orbs looked through Kagome's as he started to regain consciousness. He had a soft expression that made him look so innocent; Kagome regretted ever stealing the car. Instantly, she took it back. The eyes turned hard and anger grew.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" he shouted.

"Saving you!" retorted Kagome.

"Wha--! OH SHIT! Look at my leg!" he gasped in shock.

Kagome grimaced. His leg wasn't a very pretty sight to see.

"Here," said Kagome as she started to take off her jacket, revealing a tight black tank top. She laid it down on the floor and sat down with him. Without saying anything, she took his head and made him sit upright, laying his head on her chest.

The man blushed a bit as she did this. He wasn't used to being fondled over.

"I-I can fix it myself!" he said, trying to regain some of his pride back. He popped his knee to fix his leg. It wasn't twisted the wrong way anymore but it did start to bleed more.

Kagome gasped as he popped his knee. She had never seen anyone do that before.

"We'll need to bandage that," she said softly. Using her teeth to tear her jacket, Kagome gently bandaged his arm and made it into some sort of sling and bandaged his knee to keep it in place-- just in case. She also bandaged the rest of him that was bleeding and she didn't even need to ask where it had hurt. The blood was seeping through his clothes a bit.

"There, that should stop the bleeding for now," said Kagome proudly. "Not bad, if I do say so myself."

She laughed lightly, having never said that phrase in her whole life. It sounded funny coming out of her mouth.

"I-I could have done that myself! I don't need some stupid ningen female's help!" he huffed.

"Well, supposedly, this ningen female just saved your life!" snorted Kagome. "Wait...ningen? You're not human?"

"Duh, what do you think these are?" he asked, pushing back his hair with his undamaged arm to reveal two cute dog ears.

Kagome's eyes contracted to dots as she fought the urge to rub them and say "kawaii!" She didn't do that kind of stuff anymore.

"So, what are you then?" she asked, not really feeling scared at all.

"Y-you mean...you're not going to run away screaming? You're not scared?"

"Why should I? You're just a demon...right?"

"Yea. But you should know, I'm not a real demon. I'm a hanyou."

"Does it matter? That's more of a reason to fear you less. You're more human than the full demons," she said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But everyone else runs away. Everyone else is scared of me. Everyone else...hates me," the stranger said softly.

"Well," Kagome replied, lifting his chin so he could look her in the eye instead of staring at the sky. "I'm not everyone else. I'm just me. Although I have to admit, you're the first demon-- _hanyou _I've ever met."

She smiled at him and took the remains of her jacket to make a pillow for him.

"I'll be right back," she said. "I just have to go see if the car is working. If it isn't, we're walking."

"Eh? Don't you care about what happens to your car?" asked the hanyou. Normally, girls would go crazy and start whining about how their parents were going to kill them for ruining their cars.

She just grinned. "Not my car."

The stranger smirked back at her. "Wait. How do I know you're not just going to leave me here and drive off?"

"You don't. Just trust me on this."

He didn't answer her. For some weird reason, he did trust her and he didn't know why. That scared him. He had never been one to trust a stranger but then again, she did save him. Looking at it from a different point of view, she was the one who had crashed into him in the first place so it was her fault! He couldn't help but stare at her as she bent over to check the hood of the car.

'_Nice ass,'_ he thought. He blushed and mentally slapped himself for thinking like that.

Swinging her backpack over her shoulder, Kagome got up and walked over to the hanyou.

"Car's busted. We're walking."

"Just how do you expect me to walk!" he growled, gesturing towards his leg.

"What do you want me to do? Carry you?" Kagome's voice was filled with sarcasm.

"Hell no!"

"Then walk!"

"But I can't!" he whined.

"Then I'll carry you!"

"Fine."

"EH?" she hadn't expected him to agree.

"C'mon then. I'm waiting."

He held out his arms as if he were a child waiting to be picked up. He looked so adorable Kagome almost couldn't refuse.

"Alright then," sighed Kagome as she picked up his legs and he wrapped his arms around her neck.

She started walking for about three minutes when suddenly the man's stomach grumbled.

"Oi, girl, do you have food?"

"I DO have a name y'know."

"What is it?"

"Tell me yours first."

"Keh! My name's InuYasha."

"Huh, nice name."

"Well? What's yours?" he asked impatiently.

"I forget. Maybe later."

He had a bug-eyed look.

She just pulled a smile.

"So do you have food or what?" InuYasha asked.

Sighing, Kagome stopped walking for a second and used one of her arms to reach into her pocket. It took about a minute because InuYasha kept on fidgeting and she kept losing her balance. She tossed up a bag of pretzels and he quickly devoured the entire thing.

"EH? YOU ATE ALL OF IT?" she shrieked. He had tossed down the empty bag to her and it fell on the floor. "Now all I have left is gum.."

"Can I have some?"

"NO!"

"...Keh..."

----------

About a half hour later, they reached the exit. It seemed that the highway may have ended but that exit led to the freeway. -.-;;

Kagome was getting tired and InuYasha's constant whining wasn't helping any. She had thought about dropping him and running but that wouldn't be right. He was injured and it was her fault anyhow.

InuYasha seemed to realize her hard and shallow breathing and started to break the ice. Metaphorically speaking of course. After the pretzel incident, she stopped talking. He assumed it was because she was mad but in reality, she was using all her strength to not drop him.

"So what are you? A B-cup?"

Kagome stopped walking and instantly threw him down onto the ground. He landed with an 'oomph' but Kagome didn't even flinch.

"How dare you!"

"I was just kidding. You're a C-cup, am I right?"

"I'm warning you..."

"Nah, I was seriously just kidding. At least you're talking now." He half smiled. "The silence was almost unbearable."

Kagome felt a tinge of pink rise on her cheeks and she turned away.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Dropping you like that."

"Keh! That's nothing! I'm fine now!"

He stood up to prove his point. Kagome just gaped. How--

"What the hell!"

"Ah, I forgot to mention that us demons heal fast. Even hanyous heal faster than the average human."

Kagome was about to cry with relief when she saw that he was alright but didn't. She never cried anymore. Instead of expressing her joy, she hid it with anger.

"And when did you heal completely?"

"About 10 minutes ago."

"TEN...MINUTES...AGO...?" struggled Kagome. She couldn't believe this! Here she was, tired and hungry, when HE was already completely healed and he didn't even bother to mention it! Did he think her suffering was AMUSING?

"I-I'm sorry..." apologized InuYasha as soon as he saw how angry she had gotten. He look down at the floor sheepishly and when he looked up, he had an ashamed look on his face that made Kagome forgive him completely almost immediately. ALMOST completely...

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. I guess it wasn't your fault," she said softly. "But don't you ever do that again!"

Playfully, she swatted him on the arm. InuYasha smirked and removed the sling and bandages. He didn't need them anymore. Instantly, Kagome moved up closer to him, observing the now healed wounds.

"Amazing, there's no trace of them! Not even a scar!" breathed Kagome.

InuYasha blushed a dark crimson and pushed her away.

"C'mon, I'll take you home."

"Eh? But--"

Kagome was cut off by InuYasha grabbing her and putting her on his back. He leapt up and Kagome felt as if she was flying. She wasn't worried about falling off because it didn't matter. She wasn't afraid of death and nobody would care if she died. She was suicidal but death was just another part of life to her.

"You alright up there?" asked InuYasha. He still didn't know her name.

"I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Keh! I'm not worried!" he snorted. "Hey, where do you live, anyway?"

"..." Kagome didn't answer. She didn't have a home. Her newest foster home was a little too warm and inviting. They didn't expect her home for a few more hours anyhow so she said, "Around. Can we go to your place?"

"...Okay...but I gotta warn ya, my brother is a pain in the ass..."

Kagome smirked. "So am I."

----------

Review Responses: Sorry, I had to remove them.

A/N: Okay, that took too long! I'm sooo sorry everybody! I hope you'll still r/r! I kind of rushed at the end of the review responses but oh well. Y'know what? Stupid won't show these certain characters so if you were looking for your name and saw it changed, I'm sorry! Some of your names had the lil line thing and it disappeared! SORRY! And I made lotsa lil happy faces in almost each response but I guess you can't see them...

I know the update took really long and everything but I think that the reviewer responses took longer than the whole chapter! O.O Big wow! I'll update as soon as I can!

p.s

If you wanna know more about when I'm going to update, check my profile a few times. There's going to be info about it!


	4. Meet the Brother

I'm going to give up putting a heading and stuff here. I'm kind of sick of it and I keep changing it and blah blah blah. So here you go. After a long wait, the next chapter of Everlasting Dream is here. I hate the quickedit thing and my scenebreaks are totally killed now. The line thing doesn't even work anymore…

H a p p i n e s s I s N e v e r R e a l

**Chapter 3 **

Meet the Brother

_**SCENEBREAK**_

"Oh…my…effing…GOD!"

"What?" asked InuYasha, a little surprised at her tone.

Kagome didn't hear him and didn't bother hiding her astonished tone of voice. She just kept on staring ahead of her. This was a frigging mansion! This guy that she practically ran over must have been a damn billionaire! She thought back to when she had almost run him over. His car wasn't that great. But the house…now that was a different story. It looked like one of the castles she imagined living in when she had been too young to know that dreams didn't come true.

"You didn't tell me you were like, the richest guy on the planet!" exclaimed Kagome with a practiced nonchalance as she whacked him lightly on the shoulder.

"Did you ask?"

"Was I supposed to?" countered Kagome hotly. Not only was she getting annoyed, she was going to have to put up with this guy and his brother until she could find a way to get home. At first it seemed okay to go see his house but that wouldn't have been true if she knew he was RICH. She couldn't spend the rest of what was left of her day with a stuck up freak.

"Stop being so stereotypical. You liked me just fine before you found out I had money, didn't you?"

She hated to admit he was right. He just didn't seem like your average rich guy. They stopped abruptly and Kagome hopped off without a word.

"Um…would you like something to eat?"

Kagome eyed him suspiciously and nodded reluctantly. He had stolen all of her food earlier and all the extra weight she had carried sure worked up an appetite. "Sure, why not? I'm never one to turn down free food."

InuYasha ignored the fact that her response was exactly what he would have said if he had been offered food. He signaled for her to follow him and heard her mutter something about how he owed her anyway. He blushed a bit, thinking about how he had eaten all of her food and how he hadn't told her when he was healed just because he liked to smell her hair.

About half an hour later, they finally found themselves in the right room. InuYasha had gotten lost several times and had already apologized several times but Kagome wasn't hearing any of it. She was too focused on the refrigerator. She opened it and it was full of basically every flavor of ice cream that existed. She was in heaven.

The room was almost too good to be true. The kitchen was spotless and was almost too beautiful to be real. No one could have a kitchen this clean. There had to be something wrong with it. She kept looking for a flaw. From the wonderfully homey shelves and drawers, the chrome plated sink and beautifully designed tiles on the floor, it seemed to be perfect.

After numerous scoops of ice cream, Kagome sat on the counter of their enormous kitchen and ate blissfully. From across the room, InuYasha asked, "Want some chocolate syrup on that?"

She could nearly have died of pleasure from that one question. "Yes, please!" She sighed happily. "I think I'm in love."

The chocolate syrup nearly fell out of his hands as he approached her but he managed to hand it to her without his hand shaking. "What did you just say?"

"What?" she asked, oblivious to the fact that InuYasha was glaring at her. She was pouring the syrup on her ice cream and it was a difficult task that required her full attention. She had at least one scoop of every flavor of ice cream they had and it was going to give her a major stomachache later but at the moment, all was good.

She hopped off of the counter and stood back, admiring her masterpiece. Grabbing two spoons from a drawer, she handed one to InuYasha and started digging in.

"What's this for?" he asked dumbly, holding the spoon in front of him. Kagome grunted and took her spoon out of her mouth long enough to demonstrate eating to him.

"Duh."

"You mean, eat with you?" InuYasha questioned suspiciously.

"Of course!" she replied with a muffled voice like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "A girl needs to watch her figure, you know."

"But you're not fat."

"I will be if I eat all of this. Jesus, do I need to explain everything to you?" She rolled her eyes for emphasis.

"Keh. Girls," he said before stuffing his face.

The two continued eating until the gigantic bowl was empty and they sat there for a few moments, holding their stomachs. "I think I'm going to puke."

"I need something to distract me. Uhh…tell me about your pain in the ass brother," said Kagome.

InuYasha glared at her before returning to holding his stomach. "His name is Sesshoumaru. Yamada Sesshoumaru and he is the most arrogant, stubborn, pig-headed—"

"That's funny," said a voice from behind the pair, "I could almost say exactly the same thing about you."

They turned around and tried to stifle a couple of groans from moving too fast. Kagome tried to look up at whoever it was but there was only a silhouette of a figure and there was a blinding light from behind it. "You know," said Kagome in the same condescending tone, "you should really get a halo to go with that. I expect an angel to come flying from behind you any second now."

"Are you delirious?" slurred InuYasha. It seemed as if both Kagome and InuYasha were having a few side effects from the ice cream.

"Isn't this the pain in the ass?"

"Excuse me?" He narrowed his eyes in revulsion. They were obviously high off of something. InuYasha seemed like his natural crazy self and the other girl…he had never seen her before. It was strange, really. InuYasha always brought over his friends for his brother's approval before allowing them into the house.

From her clothing, he could tell that his brother knew she wouldn't be approved so he didn't bother asking. What could she have done to make InuYasha forget all the rules and just invite her in like this? Wouldn't she be more content robbing a convenience store or something?

"Ah, Sesshoumaru, this is…uhh…"

_He doesn't even know her name_, Sesshoumaru thought in disgust. _He doesn't even know her name and he just brings her home. _

"I'm the girl that just saved your brother's life!" she called out in amusement. She didn't realize that she hadn't told him her name yet and it hardly mattered at the moment.

Sesshoumaru arched a brow and was slightly amused. He always made fun of the fact that InuYasha was merely a hanyou while he was a full blooded demon but this was just too much. A human saving a hanyou? It was unheard of!

"Yea, well, she's the one who started it in the first place," snorted InuYasha.

Ah. That explained it.

Kagome glared at InuYasha and retorted, "Well, I could have been heartless and left you there but I saved you from yourself!"

"I'm tired of your games. Speak clearly, woman," Sesshoumaru said monotonously.

"You would have been stuck in that car and you would have started healing without your bones being in the proper place. In other words, you would have been _crippled_ without me," she continued, obliging Sesshoumaru and ignoring him at the same time.

"No," said Sesshoumaru thoughtfully. "There is another way to fix that."

Kagome turned her attention towards Sesshoumaru and glared. He was ruining her teasing!

"He means that after I healed with my bones all screwed up, I could have come home and he would have re-broken them and put them in the right place for me because he's just that kind of a brother," glowered InuYasha.

Being the only girl in the room and no real tolerance for pain, she winced. That really had to hurt. "Well, you're lucky I was there to save you lots of pain then, right?"

The hanyou grinned at that. "Right."

"Wow!" exclaimed Kagome as she started to walk to the doorway. "I feel all better now! I think I'll just take my leave."

Sesshoumaru stepped in front of her, blocking her exit. "I beg your pardon, but—"

"No need to beg, you're pardoned!" she said dryly.

"Excuse me?" Sesshoumaru gave her a fierce look.

"You're excused," she muttered as she tried to side step him. He just came back full force.

"Okay, it seems there is no use in being polite any longer," growled Sesshoumaru. He turned his anger to InuYasha. "You're lucky that no one saw you come in earlier otherwise they would have reported it to me."

Kagome stepped back to be next to InuYasha. "Sheesh, you weren't kidding about him being a pain in the ass, were you?"

"Because," Sesshoumaru continued as he ignored the comment, "I would not have let her into the house dressed like _that_. You will simply have to find her something more appropriate."

Meanwhile, the mentioned girl was gaping at him and looking over her "inappropriate" clothing. "What the--! You…I…" She apparently lost the ability to form coherent sentences.

Moments later, she found herself in a large room with multiple closets and drawers. It was as big as her damn foster home.

"What is this place?" It was a beautiful room but far too feminine for her tastes. Everywhere she turned, there was lace and silk in every shade of red and pink and purple. There was a canopy over the bed and even that was dripping with lace.

"It…used to be my mother's room. She's gone now but we haven't had the heart to remove anything from this place. My mom was about your size so her clothes would probably fit."

She didn't say how much it touched her that he would let her wear something that used to belong to his mother but she was tempted to. Instead of shedding a few tears, she covered it up with sarcasm and wit. "She wasn't like…old-fashioned, was she?"

"She was more of a fashion icon," replied InuYasha unwaveringly. He didn't like to talk about his mother.

"Famous?"

"Not particularly. After she married my father, she was noticed a bit more."

"Oh. Okay. Well, I solemnly swear not to steal anything from you or her ever. Now, please leave."

"What?" he said in a surprised voice.

"I need to change, don't I?"

"Oh." InuYasha blushed hotly and closed the door with a soft click.

Kagome wandered around the room, noting that it was kept very clean though no one had moved anything in a while. She also noticed that when he was home, InuYasha was very unlike the InuYasha she had met out on the road. He was more subdued and quiet, less arrogant and angry. It was weird.

The room had about four other doors other than the one InuYasha had just stepped out of and it was very suspicious. Who the hell would need that many rooms? She opened one and found out.

Her jaw dropped. "Christ!"

It was a closet full of clothes. A **lot** of clothes. It was basically another room. There were elegant dresses on one side, skirts on the other side, jeans on another, and shorts on the other. She staggered into the large room and blindly grabbed a black skirt with a slit that went up halfway. She didn't notice it.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the next door. "Jesus!"

Unfortunately for Kagome, it was yet another closet. This time it was filled to the top with SHOES. Lots and lots of shoes. There were sneakers, high heels, platform shoes, Converse chucks, boots, and every kind of shoe she could imagine. She grabbed a pair of white boots with a small heel that required much lacing but she didn't mind.

"I hope this isn't a closet…" she murmured as she opened the last door. She stumbled back a step and angry at herself for that one step, she took two more forward. There were tank tops, t-shirts, blouses, sweaters, conservative halter tops, and more. "This woman must have been crazy."

Kagome took a white cashmere sleeveless turtleneck sweater and slowly stepped out. When she put on the skirt, it had fit surprisingly well and the boots were just her size. _Freaky_, she thought to herself. She put on the sweater and it was a bit tight around her upper chest but other than that, everything was great. InuYasha's mother must have been a dainty woman; otherwise the sweater would have fit her just right.

She cautiously opened the last door and was relieved to find a bathroom. She walked over to the large mirror and looked at her reflection. Her dark makeup just didn't look right with her new outfit so she scrubbed it away. When Kagome looked back into the mirror, she caught a glimpse of her old self. A glimpse of the girl she would have been if her family hadn't…

The door to the bathroom swung open violently as she walked briskly to the exit. She was about to turn the knob when the door opened by itself. In the doorway was none other than Sesshoumaru.

_**SCENEBREAK**_

"Did you pick her up off of the streets, InuYasha?" asked Sesshoumaru icily.

"No, she kind of…crashed into me," replied InuYasha meekly under Sesshoumaru's piercing gaze.

The elder brother inquired in a callous voice, "Which car was it?"

"Dafuhwawee," mumbled InuYasha.

"The what?"

"The Ferrari," he repeated clearly in the arrogant tone he was known for.

"The _what_?" growled Sesshoumaru. "No, don't repeat it. I can't believe even you would do something this idiotic."

"What'd I do?" snarled InuYasha, countering Sesshoumaru's growl. "I had no choice. It was either that or run into another car with a lesser-looking girl."

"You had enough time to check out a girl but not enough time to move out of the way?"

"Well…" He was back to his quiet self again.

"Enough. Father will just buy you another one, like he always does." There was resentment in that sentence but it went unnoticed by the younger brother. "There is no harm done to either of you and it doesn't seem as if the girl is planning to sue anytime soon."

InuYasha coughed beneath his fisted hand and muttered, "It wasn't her car."

"Wasn't her…" Sesshoumaru arched a brow.

"I don't know whose car it was. I just know it wasn't hers. She told me."

"What else did she tell you?"

"Not much."

"Apparently." He said wryly. "You don't even know her name, for God's sake."

"She won't tell me."

"Is that supposed to mean anything to me? If she won't volunteer the information, force it out of her."

InuYasha glared at his brother in repugnance. "She's not afraid of me. I made sure of that. I told her I was a hanyou and she didn't run away screaming. She stayed by my side, even when I was injured. She helped carry me most of the way home and I just returned the favor. No, don't lie to me, Sesshoumaru; it doesn't suit your holier-than-thou image that you've painted for yourself," he said when he saw that his older brother was about to interrupt. "I know you've been thinking that we've done something that could stain our family name. I know you've been itching to yell and bitch at me for carrying her scent and flaunting it around. She's not afraid of me and you can't possibly make her."

"We'll just see about that," retorted Sesshoumaru simply. Despite his earlier feelings, he had earned a small respect for the unnamed girl residing in his brother's mother's room. There weren't many people out there these days that tolerated a demon, much less half of one. If she wasn't scared of InuYasha, then he'd just have to make damn sure that she was scared of him. "She's taken long enough to get dressed."

"Sesshoumaru—"

"Or maybe it's just impossible for her to get herself to look half decent."

He opened the door just as Kagome was about to turn the knob and they stared at each other for a second before they each took a step back. Kagome stepped back in surprise and Sesshoumaru had just stepped back in complete and utter shock. Kagome didn't look half decent at all. She looked downright beautiful. It was probably an exaggeration but at that moment, it was all InuYasha or Sesshoumaru could think. In one of their rare moments, InuYasha and Sesshoumaru thought in unison.

"What?" Kagome was a bit taken aback by their reactions. Did she look that bad? Mentally, she swore at herself for becoming so self conscious about her looks. Damn the two brothers. Damn them and their big house, their nice clothes, and their stupid lives.

InuYasha just continued staring. This was not the same girl that he had met before. This wasn't the same girl that had crashed into his nice new Ferrari. This was…hot damn. He tried to not notice the fact that her eyes were bright and her face was just a bit flushed. Her natural look was much better than when she was a punk. He tried even harder not to notice that although everything seemed to fit, the shirt seemed a bit…tight. He smothered a small whimper and slapped her on the back.

"You clean up good for a goth chick."

Kagome looked up and finally smiled. She was relieved. At last, here was the InuYasha that she had met and instantly liked. The meek timid InuYasha that came with the big house didn't appeal to her at all. "Yea, well, you should see me again when I'm warmed up."

The astonishing thing was, InuYasha did want to see her again. "Yea, well, do you want to go home now?"

"Yes!" Relief was instantaneous.

"Well, Sesshoumaru? What do you think?" asked Kagome with a hint of mischief. "How do I look?"

"Not bad for a girl like you." Sesshoumaru finally snapped out of the trancelike state he was in and mentally scolded himself for thinking with his…lower area rather than with his brain. The instant spark of lust was normal for a guy like him, he told himself. He was always attracted to pretty women. Why should she be an exception?

InuYasha snorted and Kagome sneered. "He just doesn't want to admit that he thinks you're gorgeous." Sesshoumaru glared at him at this.

"I am?"

"Uhh…" He couldn't believe that he had just said what the two Yamada brothers were thinking aloud! "You look nice," he finished lamely.

"Thanks!" laughed Kagome. "You don't look half-bad yourself. Now, if I was interested in guys, then I wouldn't stand a chance against you two."

"You're…not…into guys?" InuYasha's eyes almost bulged out of his sockets.

"Nope!"

"You're a lesbian?"

This time, it was her turn to be shocked. "Oh, no! Are you crazy? I'm just not interested in guys at this point in my life. Now, which one of you is going to have the honor of driving me home tonight?"

"What makes you think that you'll have another chance?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

The boisterous girl resisted the urge to pat his cheek and settled for folding her arms together. "We'll just see. C'mon InuYasha, I want to go home."

"You have no right to call him by his first name."

She just stuck her tongue out at him and started to walk down the hall. "Come on Yamada-san! I might be late for my curfew! By now, the school will have called my foster family to tell them that I…" she trailed off, realizing that she might have said too much. "Let's just go."

Before InuYasha could walk up to her, Sesshoumaru held out an arm and stopped him. "I'll go with her. Think with your brain instead of your glands," he advised, thinking of what he had told himself earlier.

InuYasha shouted, "Hey! Before you go, can you tell me your name?"

Kagome turned around and starting walking backwards. "I take it Sesshoumaru-_sama_ is the one taking me home then?" When she saw InuYasha nod, she saw no harm in telling him her name. It wasn't like they could figure anything out about her with just her name. She, on the other hand, was going to find out everything about them.

"So are you going to tell him?" questioned Sesshoumaru from beside her. She blinked up at him and saw that he looked faintly amused. She scowled.

"Kagome," she shouted, "Higurashi, Kagome!"

_**SCENEBREAK**_

Well, that was certainly weird. haha this chapter had nothing to do with anything and well, it kinda sucks. I hope you liked it. It was mostly for entertainment and the more important stuff will start happening soon. This was just a chapter full of introductions.


End file.
